Just Like A Sport
by joedan84
Summary: 'I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita and as I continue you know they're gettin sweeter.'


Started: January 15, 2003

Finished: January 20, 2003

Last Episode Seen Before Writing: Visage

Pairing: Chloe/Pete

Rating: PG-13

Category: Humor, Parody, Romance

Spoilers: None

Summary: 'I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita and as I continue you know they're gettin sweeter.'

Disclaimer: I do not, have not, nor will I ever own them or get profit from their use.

****

Just Like A Sport

*One, two , three four, five  
everybody in the car so come on let´s ride*  


"And then she said 'Like, no way!' and I was like 'yes way!' and it was so funny. Pete, are you paying attention?"

Pete shook himself out of his daze. "What? Oh, and you said 'yes way.' Then what, Monica?"

Monica gave Pete a warning look then continued. "So she told him that he couldn't act like that anymore. And he said, 'oh yes I can!' And she said, 'I don't think so!' And he said, 'well, I think so.' And I was like, 'Oh no you did not just say that to her.'"

*To the liqueur-store around the corner,  
the boys say they want some gin and juice  
but I really don't wanna beer bust like I had last week*

"Thank you for inviting me out tonight, Pete."

Pete smiled at Sarah's sexy tone. "I wouldn't have thought of asking anyone else."

Sarah put her hand on Pete's arm. "I know," she answered, leaning in.

Pete almost gagged when he smelt her breath, pasting on a fake smile.

  
*I must stay deep 'cause talk is a cheap  
I like Angela, Pamela, Sandra and Rita  
and as I continue you know they're getting' sweeter*

"Do you want a coffee?" Pete asked the leggy brunette.

The girl crinkled up her nose. "Coffee stunts your growth," she pointed out. "Besides, it's nasty. Don't even get me started on the health hazards of coffee. All the caffeine for one…"

Pete sat back in his seat, trying to tune out the girl's babbling.

  
*so what can I do I really beg you my Lord  
to me flirtin' it's just like a sport  
anything fly it's all good let me dump it  
please set in the trumpet*

"Earth to Pete," the redhead said, snapping her fingers in front of Pete's face. "Are you going to ignore me all night?"

Pete turned on a charming smile. "Of course not, Megan. I could never ignore you."

"That's what I thought," she replied, giving Pete a disgusted look that showed that she thought he was beneath her.

*a little bit of Monica in my life  
a little bit of Erica by my side  
a little bit of Rita is all I need  
a little bit of Tina is what I see*

"Ashley, you look beautiful tonight," Pete said with a smile as he walked the girl to his car.

Ashley stood by the car, waiting for Pete to open her door for her. "I should. I worked practically all day. Do you think my lipstick matches my dress? I was afraid it clashed, and I could _not_ have that. Maybe I should change," she said, turning back to the house.

Pete rolled his eyes, pocketing his keys as Ashley ran up the driveway.

  
*a little bit of Sandra in the sun  
a little bit of Mary all night long  
a little bit of Jessica here I am  
a little bit of you makes me you're man*

"So, who's the lucky lady for tonight?" Clark teased, walking with Pete to the car.

"Erica," Pete said, with a pause. "Or was it Jessie? Or Hollie?"

Clark laughed at Pete. "Man, you need to slow down. Or at least write this stuff down. Forgetting her name is _not_ the way to start a date."

*jump up and down and move it all around  
shake your head to the sound put your hands an the ground  
take one step left and one step right*

"What did you just call me?" the blond asked, her eyes like fire.

"Mary?" Pete asked, wincing.

"My name is Alicia. You better remember that," the blond said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry," Pete apologized.

  
*one to the front and one to the side  
clap your hands once and clap your hands twice  
and if it looks like this then you doin' it right*

"Pete, please stop doing this to yourself," Lana pleaded.

Pete looked up in surprise. "Stop doing what?" he asked, giving Lana a quizzical look.

Lana leaned over the table. "You like Chloe. I know you do. Stop pretending like you don't and wasting your time on airheads."

"Wha? How did you? When? Wait, what?" Pete asked, stuttering.

Lana smiled proudly. "Go for it," she said, patting his arm and walking away.

  
*a little bit of Monica in my life  
a little bit of Erica by my side  
a little bit of Rita is all I need  
a little bit of Tina is what I see*

"Chloe, I have a question. No, that sounds bad. Uhm, Chloe will you go out with me? No, that's not right either," Pete muttered, rehearsing how to ask Chloe out. "Chloe, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Pete. What?" a voice said from behind Pete.

Pete whirled to face the door as Chloe walked in. "Oh, I didn't see you there."

"What did you want to ask me?" Chloe asked throwing her bag on the table.

"Willyougooutwithmethisweekend?" Pete asked in a rush.

"As long as you don't forget my name," Chloe said with a smirk.

  
*a little bit of Sandra in the sun  
a little bit of Mary all night long  
a little bit of Jessica here I am  
a little bit of you makes me you're man*

Chloe's shoulders shook with her laughter. "Oh, Pete. That's rich," she exclaimed.

Pete grinned. "Well, it's the truth."

Chloe narrowed her eyes, her laughter stopping. "Am I one of your one-night stands?"

Pete's eyes widened. "What? No, of course not! I mean, if you don't want to be."

Chloe smiled. "Calm down, Pete. Just making sure," she said, reaching over to take his hand. "You do realize that as long as you're dating me you won't be dating those trashy girls."

Pete's smile grew. "I wouldn't think of it."

  
  
*I do all to fall in love with a girl like you  
You can't run and you can't hide you and me gonna touch the sky*

  



End file.
